jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Zongo
King Zongo is a minor antagonist featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is the ruler of the pirate monkeys who thrive on Never Land.He is voiced by Chris Kattan Background King Zongo is a rowdy talking monkey who was crowned by the Pirate Monkeys as their king.Much of his background is shrouded in mystery unlike the rest of his subjects he is the only Pirate Monkey who can speak. Personality Zongo tends to be very loud and energetic. He dreams of finding the perfect hideaway to guard his golden monkey treasure and soon learn the perfect place Pirate Island. Role in the series King Zongo first appeared in the episode "The Monkey Pirate King" ,he and his crew of monkey pirates take control of the Jolly Roger in order to reach Pirate Island.Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive on Pirate Island by rowboat to reclaim the ship,but are quickly captured in a net.King Zongo mock Hook for his efforts before setting eyes on Pirate Island as his new palace.King Zongo and his forces soon out number Jake and his crew casting them out of their hideout.Not one to give up Jake and his mateys soon storm the hideout but King Zongo the various defenses the young pirates plan on Captain Hook on them.Things look bleak for the young pirates, until Jake relies they could sneak back into the hideout through Bucky's Grotto.Back inside Jake and his crew devised a plan to rid there island home of King Zongo and his forces for good. The young pirates exploits Zongo's weakness for treasure the causing the monkey king through the bowls of Pirate Island.King Zongo was soon defeated by Jake and his crew but the silly monkey refused to give up until Jake revealed Zongo floating away thanks to Izzy's pixie dust.Zongo pleaded with Jake to release his minions to allow him to reclaim the his treasure,Jake agreed to let Zongo and his crew free if they promise to leave Pirate Island and never return.Zongo reluctantly agrees to Jake's terms and he and his band of monkeys are set free to reclaim the treasure. Mean while Captain Hook and his crew soon mange to free themselves form the net and take back the Jolly Roger once more but this is short lived once Hook and his crew notice King Zongo's treasure chest and attempt to take it, only to discover it was merely full of bananas.King Zongo and crew manage to sneak back aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Hook and his crew off the ship, marooned on deserted island in the middle of the Never Sea and at the mercy of Tick-Tock the Crocodile as they sail away. Episode Appearances Season Three *"The Monkey Pirate King"(first appearance) Trivia *King Zongo is the sixth villain to visit Pirate Island in the series after Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky,Bones and Beatrice Le Beak. **Zongo is noticeably the second villain who desired to take over the island since Captain Hook in "Hide the Hideout! ". *King Zongo is noticeably the second villain to steal the Jolly Roger from Captain Hook since Beatrice Le Beak in "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak! ". Gallery King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King02.png King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King03.png King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King04.png King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King07.png King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King06.png King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King05.png IzzyJake&Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King.jpg King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King08.png Hook&Crew-The Monkey Pirate King03.jpg Hook&Crew-The Monkey Pirate King02.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King05.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King04.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King03.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King.jpg King Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King01.jpg Hook&Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King06.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King07.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Captains Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Adults